This study aims to inform ECE policy by exploring whether QRIS are promoting fair and equal access to high quality care. Specifically, this study seeks to explore how cross-state variation in the structure of QRIS (e.g., financial incentives offered to providers, methods used to promote public awareness of QRIS to parents) relates to: (1) the supply of quality ECE available; and (2) parents' demand for quality ECE. The study will then examine whether the relation between QRIS components and market forces - both the supply of ECE and parental demand for ECE - operate similarly or differently based on individual and community level characteristics (e.g., proportion of children who are low income, the density of minority and/or immigrant families). The National Survey of Early Care & Education (NSECE), funded by the Office of Planning, Research and Evaluation (OPRE) in the Administration for Children and Families (ACF), will serve as the key data source for variables related to the supply of and demand for quality ECE. With these data the study team will conduct a series of regression analyses, including a series of sensitivity analyses, to examine the relations between QRIS components and the supply and demand of quality ECE within different state policy contexts. By exploring these questions the study aims to address ACF's commitment to producing relevant research related to ongoing child care quality improvement for decision makers at the local, state, and national levels.